pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Dug
Dug is a character in Up. He also appears in Dug's Special Mission as the protagonist, and in George & A.J. as a minor character. ''Up'' Dug is a golden retriever who belongs to Charles Muntz. He is a fun-loving dog who speaks English via a special collar that translates his thoughts into speech, invented by his former master, Charles Muntz. Early in the film, Dug, one of Alpha's canine minions, is searching for a large bird that Muntz has been trying to capture for decades. He runs into Carl Fredricksen, Russell, and Kevin (the bird he is searching for). However, immediately after meeting Carl, Dug begins to idolize him and sees him as his master. He winds up switching sides, assisting Carl, Russell and Kevin. He is every ounce a puppy in behavior and quickly becomes attached to Carl, who is at first hesitant to accept Dug. When he does, Dug expresses his joy in a manner that leaves no doubt that he prefers his new master. During the end credits of the film, it is revealed that Dug had mated with another golden retriever (with similarities to himself), and they had many puppies (probably much to Carl's grief); at least twenty of them were caught on photo. ''Dug's Special Mission'' Dug appears in his very own short as the main character, as well as being the narrator. The short takes place before Dug comes across Carl Fredricksen and Russel, on Dug's birthday. Alpha, Beta and Gamma can be seen in the beginning chasing after Kevin only to have Dug let her get away. They then procceed to continue in the search for Kevin while trying to keep Dug distracted by doing various tasks, such as watching a rock and sitting still in a certain spot, but all their plots end up backfiring on Alpha, Beta and Gamma. However, towards the end, Dug decides to run away and ends up finding Russell and Carl, where the story blends into the rest of the film, Up. ''George & A.J. Dug appears in this animated short as a minor character where he appears at the end and scares George and A.J. Personality Dug is a playful and friendly dog who is always kind. He likes almost everybody he comes across. He is also very good at following rules and can be somewhat of an airhead at times. Trivia * In the ''Monsters, Inc. comic book mini-series, Laugh Factory, when Sid breaks into Boo's room, Dug can be seen as a plush next to the Pixar ball. * In Ratatouille, as Remy runs through an apartment building, Dug's shadow can be seen on a wall. Ratatouille was released two years before Up, but Up was in production. *Dug has the same yelp as Scud. *Dug was awarded the Palm Dog Award by the British film critics as the best canine performance at Cannes Film Festival, beating out the fox from Antichrist and the black poodle from Inglourious B******s.Pixar pooch picks Up Cannes prize *As seen in the credits, Dug has a mate and several puppies, possibly a spoof of Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *Dug is the only dog owned by Charles Muntz that is not named after a Greek letter. Interestingly enough, there isn't a dog named Delta seen in the film, so it's possible that Dug is Delta. Quotes "Hi there." "My name is Dug. I have just met you, and I love you!" "I was hiding under your porch, because I love you. Can I stay?" "I am a great tracker. My pack sent me on a SPECIAL MISSION all by myself! Have you seen a bird? I want to find one and I've been on the scent. I'm a great tracker. Did I mention that?" "Oh please oh ''please be my prisoner!" (This is to Kevin, who he had been sent to catch).'' "I do not like the Cone of Shame." "Oh boy! Oh boy! A ball! I will go get it, and then bring it back!" "May I take your bird back to camp, as my prisoner?" "Squirrel!" "I was hiding under your porch because I love you." "I can smell you!" "Did you know today is my birthday? And I made a wish." "Alpha! The rock moved! "I will stay in the hole. I will stay in the hole. I will stay... in the- now I am going down the hole. It is very dark in the hole." Gallery Russell_dug_carl_fredricksen_in_pixars_up-wide.jpg Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 8.09.35 AM.png Dug alpha beta gamma.jpg Alpha, Dug, Beta and Gamma.jpg Up-pixar-short.jpg Dug alpha beta and gamma.jpg Dug_alpha_beta_gamma.jpg Dugsspecialmissionshot01.jpg Dug and alpha-betta-gamma.jpg up-disneyscreencaps com-9703.jpg Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 8.09.58 AM.png dug__s_puppies_by_skimkimchi-d4rdzvf.jpg Talking dogs.png References es:Dug fr:Dug pl:As ru:Даг Category:Up Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Protagonists